


One Ring to Rule them All

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Poor Sam, Scratching, this is straight up porn, with some pointless euphemisms thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets tired of trying to explain his references and decides to teach Cas what he's missing through movie marathons. Sam suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ring to Rule them All

“I don’t understand. Why is he so much larger than the other?” Cas asked, looking between the television screen and Dean. “He is so small, I don’t think he can withstand something of that magnitude.”

Sam gave a snort of a laugh from the other side of his brother, and quickly took a drink of his water in an attempt to hide it. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, a small, almost strained smile on his lips. “Cas, for the third time, he-” he pointed to the screen, beer in hand, “is a wizard. Frodo is a hobbit, and hobbits are really short. And he has to be the one to take the one ring to Mordor-”

Cas frowned, brows furrowed as he again stared at the screen. “But I thought there were many rings.”

“There’s just- I mean, yeah, there were, but this is the _one ring_. It’s different.”

“It is just a piece of jewelry, Dean. No matter how valuable, I do not think it can drive people to madness.”

Dean took in a deep breath through his nose, dropping his head back against the headboard. The television in the living room was acting up,and Sam refused to go into either of the other men’s bedrooms--something about not needing to be reminded of what they did in their beds--so they had gathered in Sam’s room to watch Lord of the Rings with Cas. Dean had taken it as his sworn duty to make Castiel watch the classics, to finally get him up to date and help him understand all the obscure references he made. Not even thirty minutes in however he was starting to second guess his decision. He loved Cas, but if he didn’t stop talking and just enjoy the movie he was going to find a roll of duct tape and seal his mouth shut.

“It’s magic, Cas,” he said almost matter-of-factly. His tone was a bit sharper than he’d realized, and when he looked at the former angel and saw the frown on his face he immediately wished he hadn’t said it. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, bringing him in close. “Okay, so technically, there should have only been nineteen rings made--three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for the humans--but Sauron, the “dark lord” made the Ring of Power to give himself even more control. Got it?”

Castiel nodded slowly, brows furrowed, and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. “It has a mind of its own?”

“Kind of?” Dean mumbled, resting his head on his, and glanced over at Sam. It was going to be a long night, and if he was going to have to keep explaining things, he might go crazy. “Hey, Sammy, would you mind getting us some more beer? Maybe a pizza or something?”

The younger Winchester gave a nod as he got to his feet. As much as he enjoyed the movies himself, he wouldn’t miss his brother’s play-by-play of each scene. Besides, it would do him some good to get some fresh air, get out of the bunker for a while.

Cas didn’t ask as many questions after that. He would open his mouth to speak then think better of it, opting instead to just idly drum his fingers along Dean’s thigh. It was simply a distraction. At least at first. When he noticed the other man jerk under his touch, his muscles tensing, he frowned, glancing up at him. Had he done something wrong?

Dean noticed him looking, and reached up to ruffle his dark hair. “Sorry, it’s nothing. Just kinda ticklish I suppose.” Oh no. That was definitely the wrong lie to tell.

Subtlety was not Castiel’s strong suit. When he “nonchalantly” ran his fingers over the same spot along his thigh, up near his hip, Dean knew he was doing it on purpose now. Even then, he tried to ignore it, tried to control his body enough so he wouldn’t get turned on by the slightest of contact, and even glared down to meet the innocent look on Cas’ face.

“Cas, you do that one more time, and I _will_ fight you.”

“I am not sure what you are talking about, Dean.”

Bullshit.

When he did it again Dean took him by the wrist, and flopped his body on top of his, his back at Castiel’s chest. “So help me, Cas, I will suffocate you,” he said, the threat not quite matching the grin on his face.

Cas wiggled underneath him, trying to free the hand that was pinned under Dean’s back, and pursed his lips. “This is childish, Dean.”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking back over his shoulder, that same wolfish grin in place. He took a moment to set his beer down on Sam’s bedside table before crossing his arms behind his head, his hands clasped together and just over the other man’s face. “Get up then.”

Castiel practically pouted then, his face otherwise scrunched up in concentration as he tried to at least free his arms. “Dean, we are missing the movie,” he pointed out, just before getting one of his hands back. Movie now completely forgotten Cas smiled, and reached out to this time grasp at Dean’s side, fingertips grazing his ribs and making his body tense.

“That’s playing dirty, _Castiel_. Aren’t you supposed to be all pure and angelic?” Dean asked, trying to arch his back to get his hands away, freeing the angel’s other one as he did.

Cas dropped both hands to his hips, sliding his fingertips up until he was touching the warm skin of his abdomen. “We have had sex many times before, Dean-”

Dean almost choked on his saliva, silencing the other. He didn’t think he would ever get used to him being so blunt. He turned over so he was facing Cas, moving his hips against his until he spread his legs for him to lay between. “You have got to stop doing that,” he pointed out, slipping his fingers through the beltloops on the sides of his borrowed jeans, his thumbs rubbing against protruding hip bones. If he was going to play dirty, then fine. Two could play that game.

The Winchester leaned down to press his lips to his, lingering there only a moment before he started to move along his jaw. He peppered kisses along his jawline, then shifted to nip at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. When Cas gasped he smirked--he always loved getting a real reaction out of him, loved watching and hearing his angel come undone. When he arched his back he took advantage of the space and slid his arm under him, holding Cas up so his hips were pressed to his.

Castiel pulled him down by the front of his shirt, and kissed him hard, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and threading his fingers through his hair. For a moment Dean had wondered if this was a bad idea, but then Cas was nipping at his lip and grinding up against him and all rational thought no longer mattered.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Cas,” he murmured, one brow raised as he smirked down at him. He moved his hand down to his ass, squeezing him through his jeans, and again latched onto his neck. Dean sucked and kissed at his throat, leaving dark, little love bites on his otherwise soft, flawless skin.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas sat up the best he could, tugging at the other man’s shirt until he could pull it over his head. He tossed it aside then pulled his own shirt off before Dean had him pinned again. He kissed him hard, and dragged his nails down the other man’s back, leaving long, red lines on his freckled skin.

That was the tipping point. Dean moaned against his lips, and gave a short thrust against him before he realized what he was doing. Now he’d done it. Cas quickly grabbed at the front of his jeans, fumbling just a moment with the button and zipper before he started to tug them down. Dean sat up then to pull them and his boxer briefs off in one fell swoop. He started to undo Castiel’s jeans when he put a hand on his wrist.

Dean curiously looked down at his face, his brows furrowed and head cocked. Then is struck him. “Lube, right. Uh,” way to ruin the mood, Dean. “I’ll go get it, you get ready.”

As he ran to his own bedroom he remembered that they were about to have sex _in his brother’s bed_ and he probably should have just had Cas come with him. But that would take away the fun, wouldn’t it?

He came back with the small bottle and a condom, stopping dead in his tracks when he came back into the room. Castiel had taken off the last of his clothes, and was stroking himself, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Dean bit his lip, and reached down to wrap a hand around the base of his dick, reminding himself to calm down. After taking a moment to just...appreciate the sight before him and how damn lucky he was, he cleared his throat, and gave Cas a smirk.

“Eager?”

Castiel stared up at him through half lidded eyes as he approached the bed, his cheeks flushed, and bit his bottom lip. Even if Dean tried to tease him, tried to embarrass him, he knew all the small things he had to do to drive him wild. With an almost innocent look on his face he turned over so he was on his knees and elbows, his chest touching the mattress and his ass high up in the air.

Dean groaned just at the sight of him, and wasted no time in getting on his knees behind him. He set the condom aside and opened the small bottle, squirting a generous amount of lube on two of his fingers. After setting the bottle beside the small, foil wrapper he put his clean hand on Cas’ hip to hold him in place. He rubbed his fingers between his cheeks, his fingertips grazing his tight hole. He teased him at first, waiting until a soft whine escaped his lips to press one of his fingers into his hole, up to his knuckle.

Though Dean was all about having rough sex, he always took his time prepping Cas, his movements always gentle and careful. He carefully slid the first finger in and out a couple times before adding the second, then gave Cas a moment to adjust before he started scissoring them. The former angel groaned beneath him, burying his face in the pillow and fisting the sheets in his hands.

“Dean, please hurry,” he said, picking his face up from the bed to look back at him the best he could.

Now that was just too much. His flushed cheeks, the way his hips moved back against him, the hazy look in his eyes...well, he certainly didn’t have to tell him twice. The Winchester took the condom in hand and tore open the wrapper with ease before setting it on the top of his dick, stroking the rubber down over his entire shaft. He slicked himself up with lube before lining up behind Cas, the head of his dick grazing his hole. Dean took his hips in boths hands, squeezing him to hold him in place before slowly sliding in.

He groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him, and tightened his grip hard enough to leave bruises. Once fully seated, his hips pressed against Cas’ ass, he stopped moving, letting the other man adjust as he peppered kisses up his spine and over his shoulders, whispering praises against his skin like a prayer.

When he got the okay he slowly slid his dick almost all the way out before thrusting back in, his self control waning. He waited just a moment to make sure the other man was okay before he he repeated the motion, moving faster this time. His thrusts grew harder, faster, and he moved one hand from his hip to thread his fingers through Cas’ hair. He gripped his dark locks in his fingers, tugging just hard enough to make the angel moan. Dean slid his hand down his spine, over the soft bruises that were already beginning to form there, then moved it down towards his front. He wrapped his fingers around Cas’ dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, baby,” he breathed, angling his hips just so to make the other man see stars. There was an urgency in his movements, and for some reason it did nothing but turn Cas on even more. It was rough and dirty and borderline animalistic. And it was one of the reasons he loved Dean more than words could ever describe.

Dean was close, his thrusts were more sporadic, his rhythm practically stuttering. He pumped Cas faster, hoping to make him cum around the same time he did...when he heard the door open.

“Okay, I got pepperoni and the only beer-- _oh my god_ ,” Sam choked on his words and quickly slammed the door shut, remaining on the other side of it. “Are you serious?! Man, I- I leave for like twenty minutes and- Dean- _where am I supposed to sleep now?!_ ”

Dean had stopped his thrusting, but was still sat fully inside Castiel, his hips pressed flush against his ass. He stared down at Castiel’s back a moment, focusing on the bruises he’d left and the slight arch of his back instead of what had just happened. “Uh, sorry, Sammy. My bad.”

“Yeah, whatever! I’ll be sleeping on the couch if you need me!”

“Sam, if it is an issue of Dean and I having sex I would not sleep on the sofa.”

“Oh my _god_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I tried to marathon all of The Hobbit and LOTR and instead of actually paying attention we talked headcanons...again. Enjoy my shame. Feel free to send me prompts and things at imbadatnamesbutihaveanicebutt.tumblr.com.


End file.
